


A Night at The Scamander Household

by IldiDragonheart



Series: Home is Where the Heart Is [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Children, Dialogue Heavy, Dougal just wanted to check on the children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, I am soft for my OTP, I love fanfics involving my ship and CHILDREN, Newtina as parents, Nightmares, i think, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Tina awoke to something prodding her side. It was nighttime at Dorset, somewhere around midnight, so Tina wondered, What the hell?Turning over, she reached out and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she was met with a pair of wide blue eyes, a mop of dark hair, and freckles.——A night a the Scamander Household (featuring my Newtina Children)
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Original Character(s), Tina Goldstein & Original Character(s), Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Home is Where the Heart Is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Night at The Scamander Household

Tina awoke to something prodding her side. It was nighttime at Dorset, somewhere around midnight, so Tina wondered, _What the hell?_ Turning over, she reached out and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she was met with a pair of wide blue eyes, a mop of dark hair, and freckles. Tina blinked until her vision cleared.

"R-Rohan?" Tina mumbled sleepily, staring at her youngest son who stood at her bedside. She yawned, stretching. She cast a glance over her shoulder to see if she'd awaken Newt. Her husband lay fast asleep, his back to her. Turning to her son, she asked quietly, "Ro, what are you doing up?"

3-year-old Rohan sniffled, rubbing his left eye. Tina frowned. _Was he crying?_ she thought. More sniffling confirmed her suspicions. Quickly, but carefully as to not wake her husband, Tina sat up. She opened her arms to her youngest and beckoned him over. The toddler promptly climbed onto the bed and sat on Tina's lap, facing her.

Through the light of the lamp, Tina could make out tearstains on Rohan's chubby cheeks. Then, Rohan let out a hiccup and more tears fell from his eyes. Tina immediately cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears away while murmuring soothing words.

"Hey, hey," Tina soothed. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, baby?"

Rohan's bottom lip trembled as a whimper escaped his lips. "B-bad dream...bad dream, momma," he blubbered. Tears continued to flow from his eyes. Tina quickly moved to wipe them away.

"Shh...shh," she whispered, dropping a kiss on his little head. "It's alright, momma's here..."

"Papa?" Rohan asked tearfully.

"Papa's asleep, sweetheart."

"No, no," someone groaned beside Tina. She looked to her left and saw Newt sitting, yawning. "I'm awake." He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. After letting out another yawn, he looked at his son worriedly.

"Rohan?" he puzzled. "Why are you awake, my little niffler?"

Tina leaned over to whisper, "He had a nightmare."

Newt sat up straighter at the information Tina had told him. He nodded understandingly with a sad smile gracing his lips. He patted his knee, urging Rohan to come over to him. The little toddler crawled over to his father and nestled himself in his lap. Newt wrapped his arms around him and began rocking him gently.

Tina leaned into Rohan. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight, darling?" she asked, stroking his head lovingly. The dark-haired boy nodded softly. Tina smiled. "Alright then."

Newt and Tina shifted apart to make room for little Rohan between them. The 3-year-old crawled into the space between them and laid down. Once sure he was comfortable, Newt and Tina slowly laid back, both facing their son. They draped an arm around their youngest and pecked his forehead. Sharing a small smile, Newt and Tina rested their heads on their pillows and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't a few minutes later when the sleeping trio was woken up by the bedroom door slamming open. Tina quickly shot up, flicked the lamp on, and grabbed her wand from her bedside table while Newt cradled a very surprised Rohan in his arms, his wand also out and ready.

Then, two figures emerged from the door: a blue-eyed boy and a brown-eyed girl, both having reddish-brown hair and adorable freckles, just like their younger brother. The two children darted towards their parents' bed and threw themselves into their arms, crying, "Mummy! Daddy!"

Newt fell back with an "oomph!" while Rohan squealed, nearly being crushed by his older brother.

"Willow! Dorian!" Tina gasped, almost falling back against the headboard from the weight of her 6-year-old daughter.

Willow clung tightly to Tina, her arms wrapped around her shoulders, face buried in her neck. Tina didn't what to do, simply wrapped her arms around her only daughter.

"Children, what are you doing up?" Newt inquired, alternating confused glances between Willow and Dorian.

"Daddy, there's a monster in our room!" Dorian exclaimed.

Tina raised her eyebrows. "Monster?" she and Newt blurted.

The two older children nodded fiercely, their eyes blown wide with evident fear. Willow bit her lip. "It kept scratching Dory's bed!" she said.

"And it had wide eyes! And it was hairy!" Dorian added.

"It kept disappearing, too! It disappeared from Dory's bed and, suddenly, it was above me!" Willow reiterated, complete with frantic gestures.

Newt and Tina shared a look. Wide eyes? Hairy? Kept on disappearing? The couple chuckled and shook their head at their children fondly.

"Dory, Will," Newt began, grinning. "It wasn't a monster."

Willow and Dorian gawked at their father. "It wasn't?" they asked, perplexed.

"Then what was it?" Dorian queried, cocking his head to one side, his floppy fringe, well, _flopping_ over his eyes. Tina giggled at that. _Spitting image of his father, indeed,_ she smiled.

Newt only smiled at his children in reply, before looking at the open door where he saw a moving shadow. He whispered to his children, "Watch this."

The family stared at the shadow by the door—the children anxiously gulped. Then, from the shadows emerged a white, long-haired monkey-like creature with owlish blue eyes. The children gasped and their parents chuckled.

Rohan squealed, "Doogey!" clapping his hands together.

"That's right, Rory!" Tina giggled. "It's Dougal!"

"Dougal?" Willow and Dorian asked, looking at their parents.

Newt nodded, smiling as the demiguise sauntered over to his side of the bed. He ruffled his fur, saying, "You just came in to check on the kids, didn't you, old boy?" Dougal purred, reaching out to pat the children he had startled.

Willow grinned. "You scared us, Dougal!" she giggled.

Dorian nodded. "Yeah! Don't do that again!"

Dougal replied with an apologetic chirp before retreating out of the room, probably heading back to his nest in the basement.

With that settled, the children yawned simultaneously, finally feeling worm off after all the excitement about a "monster" in Willow and Dorian's bedroom. Tina sighed, smiling.

"Alright, back to bed with the two of you," she said, moving to get out of bed, but her children shook their heads.

"No!" Willow cried.

"Can we sleep here, with you?" Dorian asked.

Newt and Tina looked at each other. Newt smirked, turning to the two children. "Hmm," he hummed, tapping his chin contemplatively. "I don't know...I don't think big kids like you could fit in our bed—"

" _Pleeease_?" they both begged, pouting.

Newt laughed. "Oh, alright." He and Tina shifted to give space to two new additions in their bed. "Get in."

Willow and Dorian cheered and quickly eased into the space between their parents with Rohan. When the family prepared to close their eyes, another one came into the room.

"Mummy? Daddy?" came the sleepy voice of their eldest child, Evander. The dark-haired and dark-eyed 8-year-old padded into the bedroom while rubbing his eyes.

"Evan?" Tina called.

"Mummy, I heard screaming," Evander yawned. "Is everything—" he stopped talking when he saw his younger siblings in bed with his parents.

"Hi, Vannie!" Willow waved.

Evander blinked, his mouth agape. "What—you're sleeping with mummy and daddy tonight?"

His younger siblings nodded. "We thought there was a monster in our room," Dorian explained, beaming. "But it was only Dougal."

"And Rohan had a nightmare," Newt added, smiling at their youngest.

"Oh," Evander breathed, nodding slowly.

"Do you want to join in, Evan?" Tina inquired, patting the remaining space in between her and Newt.

The eldest nodded and quickly ran over to the bed, hopping onto it and settling beside his mother. The others settled down as well. Rohan slept in the middle, Willow snuggled up with Evander to their mother, and Dorian happily snuggled against Newt. Their parents draped an arm over them and they all finally fell into a deep slumber.

And so, all was well in the Scamander household.


End file.
